Three Words and One Decision
by My loving angel
Summary: Now that the demigods are at peace, find out whats on Percy's mind! Lemons in later chapters. This story will only be a couple of chapters! Cover image belongs to Viria.


"Percy, look out for the…!" Annabeth shrieked.

SPLASH!

I resurfaced and quickly found Annabeth's hand. I made a bubble and managed to keep her clothes from getting wet, as well as mine.

We flipped the canoe over and hopped back in. We looked ahead, and found that everyone had already finished the race and were taking their time mocking us; mocking me.

I couldn't help but laugh at the irony; the son of Poseidon can't even win a canoe race! We paddled as fast we could and soon we were at the finish line.

"Haha, nice one Percy!" teased Malcom.

I linked hands with Annabeth and ignored him as I walked by. I don't think he has ever proved of me; he thinks I'm no good for her, but he just doesn't like me because I'm the son of Poseidon. Most children of Athena hate children of Poseidon. I don't know why, just some stupid God drama back in Mount Olympus.

While we were walking to the fighting arena, Chiron approached us in a huff.

"Those damn nymphs again! They are taking our strawberries again! Percy. Annabeth. Can you two go to the strawberry fields and see what's left? And then report back to me. I have another task for you. You two are going to train some of the new demigods. No buts now go please."

And with those last words, off he went, leaving Annabeth and me alone.

I sighed, "Why are we always doing chores?"

Annabeth laughed and grabbed my hand, dragging me to the strawberry fields.

She whispered low in my ear, "Atleast we get some alone time, Seaweed Brain."

I grabbed her ass and picked her up, pushing her against a tree, connecting our lips fiercely. I travelled my tongue over her bottom lip and tugged it gently, asking for permission to go further. Without hesitation she opened her mouth and took my tongue into hers. Our mouths were smashing together in a heated passion; our bodies tangled into a fierily embrace; our hands going in and out of clothing, and everywhere to find skin to caress; our hearts melting into one, as moans escape from our mouths.

She grabbed the front of my shirt and forcefully pushed me on the grass and straddled my hips. Our lips drifted apart, so we could catch our breath. I looked up at her and smirked.

"Calm down Wise Girl. I'm worried someone might hear us."

Annabeth linked our hands together and reached down to my neck. Her laugh was like a puff of air; it sent shivers down my back.

She whispered huskily in my ear, "I'm not the one growling, Seaweed Brain. Now shut up and kiss me."

I grabbed her face and pulled her into a kiss. This time there was no tongue or wandering hands. I kissed her hard until I couldn't breathe. When we parted, I brought my lips to her neck and enveloped her into an embrace. I licked up her ear and drew a cold breathe along the trail of saliva, leaving shivers down her neck. As much as I would love to continue, I know we need to stop before we get caught. And I was waiting for the right time to take her virginity, as cheesy as that sounds.

"Annie, we need to stop before someone catches us. We can continue this tonight. Sneak into my cabin at midnight. Please?"

I grabbed her waist and helped her get off me and onto her feet.

"Good thinking Percy. Okay. Good thing you're all alone in that cabin, hey?"

"I know, either wise we would have a problem. See! My head isn't all full of kelp."

"Haha, I know, I just love teasing you. You're so adorable! Come on and let's finish these chores for Chiron, before he figures out what we do every time he sends us off on our own."

"Yes. I wouldn't like for our alone time to be taken away. Good thinking Annabeth!"

We both busted out laughing; our laughs like echo's in the lonely strawberries field.

After our chores, I didn't see Annabeth after that. I was too tired to do anything, but eat at the pavilion, and then pass out on my bed. I tried hard to stay awake, incase Annabeth still wanted to come over, which I know she did. The way we kissed, the way we touched, and the way she looked at me, drove me crazy. My dick is throbbing so badly, and so is my heart. After defeating Gaea, saving the world and turning eighteen, all I ever think about now is thrusting deep inside her vagina, taking her virginity, and claiming her as mine. I love her so much, and I want to tell her that, but every time I get the chance, I panic, and I can't find my voice. Now that we don't have to worry about Gaia or some other crazed monster rising up, I have all the time in the world to think about how I'm going to tell Annabeth how I feel. Hopefully that time will be tonight.

A few minutes later, I heard a knock at my door. _Is it Annabeth?! _I rushed out of my bed, raced to the door and opened it, to see…

**Thanks for reading! **

**It doesn't take any effort, so please leave a review about what you thought about it! **

**Favourite and Follow!**

**-MyLovingAngel**


End file.
